


Shut Up and Dance

by Eletoile



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Thirsty Kara, Walk the Moon, i unfortunately saw a lot of guys without their shirts on today, lena luthor wears chucks with chanel no 5, shut up and dance, this fic is a MESS, this is what i wrote to save my poor gay sanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eletoile/pseuds/Eletoile
Summary: This ficlet is inspired by the songShut up and Danceby Walk the Moon.Because I love it.And I love these two thirsty idiots.





	Shut Up and Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short ficlet because I was too distracted to write anything major. Hope y'all enjoy.
> 
> Feel free to come scream at or with me at elletoile on Tumblr.
> 
> Have a fantastic day! (:
> 
> P.S. In case anyone was wondering about the dress Kara is wearing in this ficlet you can find it [here](https://giphy.com/gifs/Y4sPlY6tP27RRo7l8u)

The fact that my sister managed to convince me to allow her to drag me to a club after a week that felt more like seven hundred years was, well, ridiculous. Yet here I am, in the bedroom of my loft, affixing the light brown belt around the waist of my pale yellow dress. I decided to leave my hair in the half updo and soft curls I’d had it in after my long day at work. Honestly, I am surprised I found the energy to change my clothes--I certainly didn’t have enough to redo my hair.

Alex picked me up at nine thirty and we headed to what she called, a “hot new club”. I wasn’t much of a club goer and neither was she anymore. So I wasn’t too certain why she suddenly thought a club adventure was a good way to blow off steam after a rough week. Nevertheless, we found ourselves in the line outside the club waiting for the bouncer to check our IDs. 

When we finally made it into the club the bass was booming and the music was so loud that I nearly winced, catching myself in the nick of time to cover it with a smile for Alex’s sake. 

“They serve alien drinks and the regular alcohol stuff here, you know? Completely indistinguishable from one another so you can order the alien stuff discreetly,” Alex beamed. “I’ll go order us some drinks!” 

She stalked away towards the bar and left me at the edge of the large dance floor, pressed near a speaker that was so loud I was cringing. I attempted to move, but was shoved backwards when a drunk patron tripped over their own pant leg. I reached out and caught him, but doing so shoved me against the speaker. The drunk guy was thanking me profusely before stumbling off back towards the dance floor.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the overwhelming noise and focus on Alex’s steady heartbeat, getting louder and louder as she approached me. 

“I got you that purple drink you like,” she announced proudly. “See? They put them in these dark black glasses so you can’t tell what anyone is drinking. Isn’t it brilliant?” 

“Mmm, yeah.” I nodded, trying to force a cheery smile on my face for her. She seemed so excited and I didn't want to ruin her evening. 

“Well, down it so we can go dance!”

And dance we did. For a solid half an hour before Alex decided we needed another round. Mine had hit me harder than I anticipated, which made the corners of my brain feel fuzzy and the music seem less loud. I had to admit, despite myself, I was having fun. Alex shoved through the crowd towards the bar and left me standing in the middle of the dance floor. 

That’s when I saw her. 

She was maybe thirty feet from me, still in the centre of the dance floor. Everyone had left her a wide berth, nobody daring interfere with her glorious dancing. She didn’t seem to realize there was anyone else in the room with her. When I noticed her she was in the middle of a spin, her beautiful dark hair perfectly fanned in a halo around the crown of her head.

She was wearing a black backless dress with a plunging v-neck line. My eyes traced down her body to see she was wearing a black pair of Chuck Taylor’s and I smiled at the choice. My eyes roamed back up, landing on her face. Even in the relatively dim light of the club, I could tell she was the most beautiful human I’d ever seen. The pulsing colourful strobe lights from above danced upon the alabaster surface of her perfect porcelain skin. I thought, maybe, that galaxies were born everytime she smiled, which she was doing now. A free and easy thing. I tried to tear my gaze away, realizing I was probably staring creepily. I adjusted my glasses and forced myself to look down at my feet. 

A heartbeat, a rhythm that matched mine but was also so uniquely different suddenly was the only thing I could focus on. It wasn’t Alex’s, and I scrunched my nose a little as I honed in on it in concentration. I thought, perhaps, it was the most delectable sound I’d ever heard. 

All of a sudden, a hand was on my arm and all of my senses and nerve endings were attuned and awashed in her. She smelled like Chanel No. 5 and the slightest hint of sweat. I looked up and met her eyes and, maybe it was the potent drink I had and maybe not, but I swore in them I saw my future. I couldn’t believe she was in front of me, warm skin on my clammy arm. I looked back, searching for Alex when I felt her fingers softly caress underneath my chin as she gently directed my face back to meet hers.

“Don’t you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me,” it sounded demanding, but she said it with a warm smile. “Dance with me?”

I suddenly felt a nervous energy jitter throughout every bit of my body at the thought of dancing with this magnificent woman. 

“Oh, no. I shouldn’t. You’re so beautiful,” I blushed wickedly. “What I mean to say is you dance so beautifully and I…”

“Oh, so I’m not beautiful then?” She teased, and I blushed even harder as the muscality of her voice singsonged into my ears. It sounded like rain after a hundred year drought.

“Oh, no I mean you are. You’re..you are...gorgeous. You’re breathtaking.” 

Her smile grew bigger and I felt myself drowning in it as I stepped closer to her despite my declaration that I shouldn’t dance with her. I didn’t find myself worthy of being her dance partner, yet I was so incredibly drawn to her. 

“So why won’t you dance with me, then?” 

“Well, you’re so great at it and I...well, I’m not and I’d hate to ruin your evening. I am really rather clumsy.”

“Ah,” she smiled. Her hand slipped off my arm and I hated myself for how much I missed its warmth there. But then...then it was encircling my waist and rubbing over the small of my back. I swore my vision went white hot and I thought for sure I was going to lose control over my heat vision at the simple touch. She gently pulled me towards her, her lips on the shell of my ear.

“Shut up and dance with me.”

It was spoken barely above a whisper and yet, somehow, it was the only noise I heard in the entire club. I knew it immediately, this woman is my destiny. 

We began dancing, but her movements were less free than they were when she was dancing alone. I pulled her closer to me, her hips pressed against mine causing me to gasp at the heat of the contact.

“You’re holding back,” I stated simply. Her eyes looked up into mine searching, and I found myself having trouble holding their depths. Something seems to settle in the woman that had not been before and she pulled me closer, not even a millimeter was left between our bodies any longer. When they collided it seemed to me as if she was the human Prometheus had stolen fire for. She regarded me with a raised eyebrow and her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. As she released it slowly I felt it in my chest as she looked at me, a flutter I hoped would never dissipate. 

Her movements were primal yet so graceful it blew my mind because those two things were typically opposites of one another and yet they fused together in this one tiny corner of the universe in this one astounding creature. 

I don’t know how long we’d been on that dance floor. All coherent thought had fled my mind the moment she pressed up against me, but it occurred to me that I had to know her name. 

“Your name,” I said, barely above a whisper. It didn’t occur to me she didn’t have super hearing like me. 

“What, love?”

I nearly choked.

“Y-your name? Would you do me the honour of sharing it with me?”

She smiled brightly, and I thought that smile could eclipse the beauty of Earth’s yellow sun.

“Lena,” she said as she ran her right hand up the length of my neck drawing my face closer to hers. And of course it meant " 'light', of course it did. Maybe Rao was looking out for his last daughter stranded worlds away, after all. 

“Kara,” I responded. 

“Kara,” she repeated as if filing it away. I nearly melted at the sound of my name rolling off her tongue. “It suits you.”

A deep intake of breath later and she was pulling my face the last inch towards hers and she was kissing me. When her lips brushed mine, the most beautiful fireworks show I’d ever witnessed exploded behind my eyelids, the sparks settling in my very soul. It took me a moment to register that I should be moving my lips, as well. When I pressed my tongue forward, tracing the gap between her lips she opened them and my entire body set on fire. She tasted like scotch laced with something that was so deliciously perfect and so perfectly her. 

I have no idea how long we danced for as time seemed to stop completely when I was wrapped fully in her arms, her body pressing against mine exquisitely. Although, if the music signally last call was any indication, it must must have been a good long while. 

I realized this was my last chance.

I kissed up her neck, laying soft nips as I went and relishing in the small gasps she released.

“Come back to my loft with me?” I expected my voice to sound more nervous, but it was steady and calm a low rumble laced with all the desire I felt for Lena.

If she said yes I knew this was it...the moment that marked the beginning of the rest of my life. 

I waited for her answer on bated breath.

Her smile lit up her features, the slightest of dimples gracing her cheeks.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I own nothing but the mistakes which I apologize profusely for.


End file.
